User blog:ThePureChaos/March Roadmap
Official Source: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-march-roadmap/ ---- We’re super excited to reveal a bumper month of content for HITMAN 2 this month – and we’ve got something for all players! A brand-new Sniper Assassin map is the headline content, which is coming exclusively to owners of the Expansion Pass. We’ve also got a full palate of content for other players too including Featured Contracts, Elusive Targets, an Escalation Contract (with a fantastic unlock!), a Challenge Pack (with another fantastic unlock!) and a game update. Here’s a closer look at everything that’s coming your way in March ---- March 8 / Elusive Target Dame Barbara Elizabeth Keating is ‘The Politician’ and will arrive in Hawke’s Bay, New Zealand on March 8 and will be there for 10 days. This Elusive Target comes with a twist; the target has a body double. You’ll have to figure out who is the real target and eliminate them to complete the mission. Don’t worry if you also eliminate the body double, you won’t fail the mission, but your rating will obviously take a hit. Read more about this contract in our dedicated The Politician blog post. March 14 / Challenge Pack It’s always the butler’s fault, right? They’re always the first to get the blame. Well, this time it’s true. The Butler Did It Challenge Pack puts you in the shoes of a butler in the Isle of Sgàil and tasks you with completing six challenges – all whilst disguised as the butler. You won’t be opening doors and welcoming guests though. Complete all 6 challenges and you’ll unlock your very own “Feather Duster”, a throwable non-lethal melee item. Cleaning has never been more fun – or dangerous! March 21 / Featured Contracts Each month, we challenge our community to create interesting, exciting and fun contracts that match a theme. Inspired by the Saint known as Patrick, who is often celebrated in March, we’re setting this month’s theme as ‘Murphy’s Luck’. The themes are purposefully open-ended to make sure that Contract creators can interpret it in many ways and approach their Contract from different angles. Head on over to this dedicated Featured Contracts Submission Thread on HitmanForum to submit your contracts for this month’s theme. Submissions close at 9 am CET on March 18, so get your submissions in before then! March 26 / Sniper Assassin Map Owners of Expansion Pack 1 and the Expansion Pass can look forward to a new Sniper Assassin map arriving on March 26! Agent 47 will be arriving in a new location, with a new rifle and will have 3 targets and their bodyguards in his sights. Complete challenges and unlock rifle upgrades and score modifiers to top the leaderboards. The Sniper Assassin Mode also allows you to play online coop as Stone or Knight and complete the contract with a friend to challenge at the top of the multiplayer leaderboards. We’re extremely excited to reveal more details about this map. March 28 / Escalation Contract You’re back in Colombia and the situation is tense. Really tense. You’ll need to use all of your skills and weapons to survive – including El Matador; a beautiful, powerful and golden drug lord hand cannon. This beast of a gun packs a serious punch with body-piercing rounds and increased damage across all ranges! It’s the sort of gun that you want to use all the time… If you can earn the Silent Assassin rating on the third and final stage of the Delgado Larceny Escalation Contract, you’ll unlock El Matador for keeps! March 29 / Legacy Elusive Target We’re rounding out the month with a Legacy Elusive Target in Paris. The Black Hat is a fan-favourite Elusive Target from HITMAN that has a penchant for a particular brand of cheap fruit jam. He’ll be appearing in HITMAN 2 for the first time on March 29 for 10 days. Eliminate him to unlock the Tuxedo with Gloves suit. March Game Update Alongside the release of our new Sniper Assassin map on March 26, we’ve got a game update lined up that will bring more improvements and bug fixes to the game. We’ll be sharing the full release notes before the update arrives. Stay tuned for that! Category:HITMAN™ 2 News